endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Email Replies: 11/11/14
Original Link Posted 11th November Transcript Hey guys, I, uh, have some time for some more emails so I wanted to respond to some of them for you, and here we go. My first email is from Jeremy V, who says, "Dear Stella Octangula, is there any connection between your name and the mystical tetrahedron star?" Uh, interesting, Jeremy. I do know that the star tetrahedron is a very fascinating and potentially powerful object, I actually printed it out for you here, for reference. Um, DaVinci actually first sketched this and it's named by Johannes Kepler and in mysticism it's called the "merkaba," which means light/spirit/body, and it was actually used in mysticism to communicate with higher dimensions. So, I don't think I'm necessarily doing that just yet um...but maybe my dad knows something that I don't... so, thanks Jeremy! My next email is from Matt H who says, "Stella, I wanted to clear some things up. I also don't really care that much how La Tene is pronounced when it comes to the challenges. I saw a moment for a joke, and being the person I am, I took it.... and that's not what you needed. I'm sorry. So I ask for your forgiveness I'm still ready to learn and I'm still ready to recruit, and Stella I think all of us... except for those snake jerks, are here to help you figure out this mess with Jake if you'll let us. Love is a more difficult thing to live with then we expect it to be no matter how many times we live with it. Yours in truth, Matt." Matt, thank you so much for this sweet email, um, it means a lot, but you have nothing to apologize for. My nasty-gram wasn't directed at you or any individual in particular. I just felt the sort of negative cloud start to take over the challenges, and I just wanted to bring it back to a more fun, productive learning experience. Umm... I just want to remind everyone that these challenges aren't homework. If you don't particularly like one, or if one doesn't float your boat, you don't have to do it. Uh...ignore it! So...I would also say on that though, when somebody complains to the group, it can make other people who are doing it feel dumb for doing it, and that I don't like. Um... constructive criticism is not only expected but demanded, so keep that up! But, I don't want this negativity to pervade the challenges at all. So, thanks again, Matt, for your email. I really really appreciate it. This next email is from Fabio B. He says, "Hi Stella! During your last Q&A, my question and similar ones were not taken into account, surely due to the large amount of questions you had to answer in such a short amount of time. It has become pretty obvious that both you and us, your students, are in danger. Can you please share some info on the enemy that is opposing you/us if you have it? Otherwise can you start thinking or letting us know how we can defend against such a menace? Best regards, Fabio." Um... Yes, Fabio, I apologize for not being able to get to your question during the Q&A, I did get a little overloaded and only had time for so many, uh, so thank you for sending this in to me. I will say that there is no evidence at all that any of you are in danger. These threats are pointed pretty directly at me, so you can rest easy. Um, as far as who they are, uh, they appear to be the Brotherhood of the Snake who hacked my website, and they keep claiming to be uncorrupted, but that seems a little backwards to me and makes no sense. Uh, and there's also this guy named Greg Jordan who keeps sending me all of this crazy weird stuff that I almost always post to you guys uh, and I have no idea who he is if he's an investigator or something? I don't I don't really know. Um, but there have been, you know, a few of you who have sort of drawn my attention... made me question which side you might be on... David W...Huck...Uwe... You have the benefit of the doubt...for now... Um, thank you very much for your question, Fabio. This next one is from Diogo S, who says, "I have seen things you people wouldn't believe, attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched sea beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain." Diogo, thank you so much! I love this quote, and I love this movie and I love the book a little bit more. I love the title of the book even more. Um, this is great and it's actually really interesting that you sent this to me because sometimes I feel like a replicant myself. Uh, these feelings I have all the time seem so real, but sometimes it feels like there might be someone else behind them? That make sense? Um, either way, this completely made my day! Thank you so much! This one is from Don A, and he says, "Stella - I have witnessed firsthand the evolution of our society towards destruction in my lifetime. I have lived nearly seven decades now, and seen progress and technology enable the power mongers to tighten their grip upon the masses. I am thrilled to see you - us - be able to turn their own technology on them and bring out the Truth. I look forward to standing beside you in this fight we dare not lose. Don, a born to be La Tene Celt." Don, thank you so much for this e-mail and I take note of your many contributions and I appreciate them very very much. Your perspective is of special value to all of us and I hope you will continue not only to join us, but that you can shine a light on ideas that would be shrouded in darkness for most my other students. So, if you have any insight into the Truth that you would be willing to share uh, you can email them to me and I would be honored to post them here. Thank you so so much, Don. Okay guys, that's all the time I have to answer emails uh, but as always I wanna thank you so much for all of your insights and questions and comments and everything you send me, so please continue to email me and ask many questions and uh, any concerns are heard. I want you to know that you are listened to, so thank you so much and I will talk to you guys very very soon. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Stella Category:Video Category:November 2014 Category:The Brotherhood of the Snake Category:TBOTS